Caused by Love
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Martin is angry at his younger brother, because he won Aviva's heart and love. Before adventure with saving nature in England he will get with his younger brother into a quarrel and then he will find adventure with local rabbits.
1. Chapter 1

Another adventure with animals began, this time the crew was introduced into the wild in England, because of the local nature protectors who wanted the local nature not to be destroyed by human homes. Chris's older brother Martin saw a chance to show what he could do if he wanted to.

The local countryside was beautiful. The sunsets were romantic here, there were only a few houses around the green hills and dark forests, and there would be no time to hear any animal sound.

Martin dressed in his typical blue clothing and wearing his Creature Power Suit was getting ready for another adventure among the animals while watching the British nature. It was a day and it looked here beautiful.

"Don't you hear the music? Nature plays it!" he said and he looked around

Instead, he heard his younger brother in love with Aviva during their "romantic" playing together as children. It bothered him.

Yes, he had a great sibling relationship with Chris, but when it came to Aviva, they were rivals. When they met at college, the two brothers fell in love with her, especially Chris, who flirted with her from the beginning, when she met her and when they made friends. She seemed to love Chris and Martin was annoyed. This sibling struggle to win her heart had lost, and he was still trying to make up for it. Even though it didn't look like that, he was currently drowning in pessimism, while his younger brother was with her and he was cheerful and happy.

Tortuga H.Q. had to be parked on one of the fields with the owner's permission.

Everyone has someone here, but I don't have anyone Martin thought. It seemed to him that everyone in the crew belonged to someone. Even Jimmy basically got together with Koki.

"Don't worry, Martin you will find some!" said happy Chris when he went to his older brother at the moment, when patted his olde brother's shoulder

"I still missed your mood." said ironically Martin and he put his hand on his forehead

Aviva heard what's going between brothers and she decided to stop it from being a quarrel.

"Boys, you're both great and I like you both. You don't have to argue about me-"

Martin at that moment, he was completely different from what he was normally doing. Literally at the thought of his younger brother winning this one and he did explode in anger.

"Like!? You didn't mean to say love!? Then I don't have to search- you are sleeping together and I'm definitely not mistaken!"

Chris put himself into it, he had never seen his older brother so angry like at this moment.

"Hey Martin, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you like that before." said confused Chris

Martin began to show on him with forefinger his right hand, saying; "I'll tell you what's going on here, dear brother. You and Aviva are together! You're together all the time! And what about me, bro!? First you took her from me and now you cough on me! You cough on your older brother for God's sake!"

Martin left here angrily.

"Bro!" Chris tried to stop him, but without effect

Aviva hugged her boyfriend and whispered in his ear; "He will definitely come back." and she kissed him on his face.

Chris was now in bad mood. Maybe I'm the worst younger brother in the world, but I really love her and Martin must understand it, Chris thought.

"What happened?" Jimmy came here after the quarell stopped him

"Martin still didn't compare with that me and Aviva are walking together." Chris cheerless explained

"I can't connect with him. He probably doesn't want us to find him." Koki joined the discussion

Meanwhile, Martin was walking around one of the surrounding forests. He was better here at the moment than in Tortuga. After his nerves exploded, he really needed to relax from his younger brother and found comfort in the countryside. He muttered for himself; "Chris should understand that I am his older brother and that I have always protected him, though sometimes he has caused the problems. And that's how it comes back to me. Damn it."

There was more life than it seemed at first glance. The forest was dark and moderately deep. He finds the way back when he wants to. He kicked angrily at the stone that rolled on the ground, and then noticed that an animal was watching him as this was a game.

Curiously, he was watched by the rabbit hidden in the hole and looking around to see if he was armed or carrying a hunting dog.

Martin noticed him and he knelt down near the hole. The rabbit hid a little more and moved his nose more nervously.

"Don't worry, buddy. I won't hurt you." Martin started talking to the animal and he looked around "I see you're alone too. Do you have siblings too? I was defeated by my younger brother in one thing in which was rivalry among us. I and he were in love with the same girl in our crew and he won her heart. Plus, he basically stopped noticing me as if I didn't exist."

Rabbit began to understand that there was no danger from this man. Whoever it is, it is not the same as the other people, the people the greatest predators on the planet. The young rabbit began to climb carefully out of the hole, listening to the man's story.

"If you have a younger brother or a younger sister, have you ever experienced anything similar? It reassures me that animals are not monsters like humans." Martin paused "Wait, there's something for you here." he said and pulled a handful of grass out of his pocket.

Rabbit, who has finally understood that he is not in danger of getting out of it and settled in on the collected grass.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Martin. I don't know your name, so I'll tell you Protector, because you have the courage."

The brown-colored rabbit looked at him and moved his nose again. Martin was able to caress him. When he set his hand to stroke it, the rabbit was a little scared and was able to instinctively hide back into the burrow. He didn't know if the man wanted to hurt him with his hand on which the glove was black and blue.

"Don't worry Protector, I'll just stroke you. Fortunately that rabbit power works on a suit even without a disk. I want to pet you and spend some time with you rabbits."

Martin stroked him and he activated the rabbit power on his Creature Power Suit. The animal of that human convenience was a drop in shock, and when it saw the blue glow, it was temporarily hiding in the burrow. It climbed when it found that the sounds and glow were gone.

It climbed out of the hole and was startled to see a blue-colored rabbit that looked a bit like a mechanical costume.

"At Frix!" Protector sighed when he saw it.

Martin looked around the forest, and shortly thereafter realized that he had heard the rabbit speak. He heard the Protector speak!

"W-wait y-you a-are t-talking!?"Martin was in shock. And who the hell is Frix, Martin thought.

Young rabbit looked at him and sighed again; "You were a human a while ago! Human! Plus, I let you feed me and you talk to me!"

Martin was still in shock and he didn't know how to explain it to the rabbit.

"I told you when you caressed you. I am still human. This is just a suit. And as I said, you don't have to worry about me Protector, I'm a nature protector." Martin explained

"Even if you're still a man, now you look like a rabbit. My parents always told me in my colony that I should stay away from people and that they were total monsters that destroyed our homes and killed us. You're me, but another came. My name is Dawn, but calmly call me Protector. Older rabbits at home are saying, that I'm a coward." young rabbit introduced

"I don't blame you for being scared, and I'm not even laughing at you. Rabbits and hares have a lot of enemies, so I think your caution is an advantage." Martin said

"I'd never expect a human to ever tell me this. When you are a nature protector, why have you come to this remote place in the middle of the world?" Dawn asked

"Local nature protectors want to prevent the construction of new houses on the site in this area, where there are meadows, fields and forests here and the locals like these forests." Martin said

Both of them suddenly stopped cracking twigs.

"Let Frix protect us. A fox can hear us, you have to hide with me!" Dawn said and he wanted pull of Martin with himself, but Martin came with a crazy idea.

"I could touch her somehow, activate the fox's power and let her leave you alone-" at that moment Martin was pulled of by Dawn to the hole.

"That's not the time for Martin! If we don't hide, we'll both be dead!" Dawn said

They were both hidden in the hole, and their heart beat quickly. A red-haired fox passed by and you began to look around. Surely my prey is close, she thought.

She noticed the hole and she started to get into it.

"Rabbits get out of here. I know you're two. I just want to do a fair deal." she said

"Follow me, I know a place where the beast doesn't catch us." Dawn whispered and he went quietly into the deeper part of the rabbit hole. Martin followed him.

There were tunnels about rabbit size. Some of the dirt stuck out roots or some water dripped. It would certainly be a cold place for a man, but the rabbits in this environment were warm and pleasant.

"Protector, can I ask?" Martin asked during walking in dark tunnels

"What for?" was Dawn's response

"Who's the Frix? It seems that he has a similar role for rabbits as God does for a part of humans, but otherwise I have no absolute idea of who it should be. When you said 'At Frix!' so it reminded me of the human 'For God's sake!'"

"It is said that Frix is the creator of everything on Earth. And our rabbit nation is to be the descendants of his friend, the rabbit prince El-ahrairah."

"And why do you rabbits have a lot of enemies when, according to your mythology, your ancestor was a friend with that god? I'm not a believer, but I'm honestly curious with this."

"El-ahrairah according to legend, he could not control his people, and our nation overpowered and with its need to eat devastated nature. That upset Frix. At the beginning, all the animals were equal, but after that equality was over, and all the former friends of the rabbit nation had become bloodthirsty enemies trying to kill us. It is said that rabbits almost became extinct because of this. However, Frix gave El-ahrairah and his other descendants one advantage. The ability to run faster than any other animal in the forest. When we die, Black Rabbit will take us."

Martin just swallowed.

"We're almost there. I like to go here when I want to be alone. I escaped from the colony because the civil war broke out. The rabbits I knew from childhood began to kill each other because of different opinions. If I returned there now, I would certainly find nothing but corpses, puddles of blood and carnivores enjoying eating of their bodies. Terrible idea." Dawn said

They climbed out of the burrow and Martin had a wonderful view of the forest. He even saw a lake, a river and even Tortuga!


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's a beautiful view..." Martin sighed then he tried to show his suit on Tortuga. He was at least two kilometers away from his friends "I also see Tortuga!"

There appeared a little joy in him during the natural beauty and a strong wind blowing. A thought flickered over his head. Doesn't he finally miss his younger brother and friends? Couldn't he just apologize to Chris after all? His younger brother was in love with her, too, and she fell in love with him, shouldn't it be closed down? Shouldn't he come back? What if they are not afraid of him and looking for him? No, I'll forget this, Martin thought

Meanwhile, Chris decided to do everything possible to get his older brother back. It was almost dark and due to the departure of one crew member, the entire crew had to put aside what they came for.

He wondered if Martin decided to drink some alcohol in the city, he began to ask the locals if he had seen his brother.

"I'm sorry, lady, did you see a young twenty-four-year-old blonde blue-eyed man? He's my brother."

The answer to this question was clearly not. He had to quit and he couldn't sleep in the night. So he left Tortuga, sat on the grass watching the sky. After the older siblings he missed more than he ever knew. He could hear the whistling of owls, the cricking of crickets and the barking and howling of dogs, or perhaps even wolves in the woods.

Chris's steps woke up Aviva from the sleep and she decided to went to him. Aviva found her boyfriend sit on the grass 60 meters from Tortuga with his hands on his face. He probably thought, that it was his fault. She sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"It's not your fault querida." she said and she started holding his left hand.

Chris looked at her with a sad view. He probably kept crying in himself.

"It's my fault. I should have known that Martin wouldn't take our relationship nicely when he was in love with you too. I love you, I don't lie. I really love you, but this is the first time my older brother hates me. We should have been together tonight. This wouldn't happen." he collapsed and he held tears in his eyes

"He's my older brother. I like him and always cared for me. And I miss him. I just want him to start respecting our relationship so we don't keep it hidden. But instead of reconciling it, he was angry at me and went far to where." Chris said when he began to calm down

Aviva kissed him on his face and pressed against his chest. Her presence reassured him and gave him hope that everything would go well. They both fell asleep together.

"Are you hungry? I don't know what you people eat, so I hope grass will be enough for you Martin." Dawn said when he was looking for something that was closest to food. It was almost dark and it was time for the rabbits to hide. "I'll go with you to the nearest colony tomorrow. There will certainly be enough food. I pray to Frix for to, they will think that you're an ordinary rabbit."

Martin in the hole on four, came to the collected grass.

"Sorry, Protector. I have eaten the grass several times before and it is not something to eat for humans. I'll find something tomorrow."

"It does not matter. I knew it when you were a human. I'm going to sleep now. She gets up early tomorrow and I don't want to be eaten by a fox or worse dog." Dawn said and found a comfortable spot in the hole and fell asleep. Martin climbed out of the burrow and deactivated his suit, making him look like a man again. He climbed onto one broad branch of a tree and fell asleep with the darkness on the branch

He would still be asleep, but very early in the morning, even at sunrise, he stomped to the ground beneath him. He looked down in the half-sleep and was startled, so he fell to the ground.

The young rabbit he'd met in the woods yesterday was staring directly into his eyes, stomping to the ground with his feet.

"Activate rabbit power!" he said, when he touched rabbit again and he activated his suit

Only now did he realize that he hadn't eaten well and was hungry and thirsty.

"It's not far from here, perhaps the local captain will welcome you." Dawn said "It's an hour's walk north. Local rabbits are a closed colony that does not want to be a victim of humans."

"I confess that I am hungry and thirsty. I didn't even notice it yesterday." Martin said and he looked at the bunny

"Certainly something will be found for the human being - I just hope you're not eating raw meat."

"I have no reason to eat rabbits."

"Good thing you said this. I heard that humans eat rabbits. It's time to go."

The journey took an hour and was about five kilometers long. Martin was already so hungry that he really went into the grass. As a man, it hardly fed him, but with an activated suit it was possible. At a ten-minute break at the river he got a chance to drink and civilize. Dawn couldn't cross the river, so Martin temporarily deactivated his suit and helped the rabbit.

"This is where the colony should be. The last time I was here was like a baby." Dawn said and bunny looked through the leaves at the lake where the colony was.

"Black Rabbit was here..." Dawn sighed "Holy Frix, that's terrible."

Martin looked there and breathed out as a nature protector. There was an illegal fur farm, but that wasn't all. Apparently there was a predator attack before, as several rabbit skeletons were rolling around. Martin was frightened of the rabbit's prospect and was startled when he hit the rabbit's body in decay. The skull with the remaining pieces of meat, worms emerged from the eyes, and flies flew past the dead body. The smell was very strong.

"Can you hear it Protector?" Martin asked

"What?"

"Just listen. I hear one man and woman talking."

Two people came out of the new big wooden shack. One was a fifty-year-old man who slept with a sleeping rifle and his hands were blood. He talked to a blond woman who probably was in Martin's age. Martin was watching them with Dawn while the bushes, but still it was enough to be controlled by his emotions.

She's beautiful, Martin thought. He realized, that he fell in love with her and he began to say in his mind that it was impossible. I'm a nature protector, she works with poachers, it can't work, I and she are enemies. I'm an American, she is a British.

Dawn returned him back to reality; "Recover Martin. You look like somebody shot you with a sleeping rifle."

"I-I'm okay." Martin got out of himself and kept listening to the conversation. Only now did he realize that his attention had been focused on the woman all the time, and that he had not listened to what he was talking to about the old man.

The rest of the conversation went like this:

Woman; "The fur will arrive at its destination. Exactly as it was in the contract. Just like you wanted. The leather of your rabbits will be sold on the black market all over Europe - from London and Oslo to Russia's Moscow and Ankara, Turkey. I have fulfilled my animal-catching part, now it's time for you to pay me."

When Dawn heard "of your rabbits" he get angry: "Your rabbits? Your rabbits!? You killed my relatives you old tun!"

Man; "Hey, you're a nice lady, but let's get out of here or I let go on you my hunting dog and use my old rifle I just hold in my hands."

Woman; "I caught the animals for you to have your farm, so why don't you pay me?"

Man; "I definitely won't pay a lot of pounds for hiring a group of amateur poachers who think they're a military drug intervention unit. And now get out of here-" and threatened with a rifle .

A young blond woman dressed in black went out in a stupid mood. Martin saw the chance to meet her and maybe get her. Unlike his younger brother, he was more lucky with bad guys than heroes.

Dawn immediately noticed that Martin wanted to go to that poaching woman and that was why he reacted like that; "Wait, Martin, you follow her!? Are you crazy!?"

Dawn looked around and at a high place near this illegal fur farm he saw a group of rabbits watching him. That this colony would still survive? His younger sister Morning Star was among them!

Martin meanwhile, deactivated his suit and tried to adjust it a little to a gentleman. He wondered if he should leave the suit. Finally he decided to hide it in the bushes.

"Ma'am?" he said and the woman noticed him. She came to him and began to look at him. Martin noticed that she had a hidden gun that the poachers used to hunt birds. The same gun could kill a man.

"I noticed that the man didn't want to pay you and-" and he continued nervously "I w-wanted to help you. Such people don't even know how to do business nowadays, and they violate the terms and conditions they themselves have signed."

He sweated a little. He was still pessimistic and he thought that this wouldn't work if he could and everything went wrong.

"Sir, you speak like a lawyer. You are not by chance the Trade Inspectorate when you are interested in this?"

"I'm not a lawyer and a trade inspection worker at all. I just saw you in trouble and I wanted to help you."

"I can take care of myself. I haven't met yet. My name is Emily. What's your name?"

"My name is Martin."

"Aren't you from America? You have an American accent."

"Yes, I'm from the United States. I came here to England for work and I didn't expect to come across you. Y-you are so charming."

"Thank you for the compliment. And what do you do?"

She's more lovable than I expected, Martin thought.

Martin realized he didn't know how to answer this question. She is an armed poacher and he is a defenseless nature protector.

"You are the protector of nature!" she immediately declared and pressed him to the nearest tree.

Martin has gotten into an unusual, dangerous love situation, where you are in love with the one (and she/he does not know about your love) thinks you are against him but you are not.

He was even more nervous as the gun barrel pressed him against his chin and began to question him.

"Who are you and what do you want me to do!?"

"I swear the name I told you is really mine - I'm not a liar."

"I ask you because you found out that I have a group of poachers - full of good old friends from high school. And you are the protector of nature. You and I are enemies, so why are you here?"

She threatened with a gun again. In love with Martin immediately began to say all he could think of that his British love wouldn't shoot him.

"Okay, okay, I confess! I'm alone, I'm not armed, no one sent me, no police are with me! I confess that they kidnapped me once and wanted to make me a sex bomb! I was dressed as if I was a theater actor and in one adventure I had to play to flirt with the same woman who had kidnapped me! I'm not on old brooms! I love you, I don't know why, but I really love you!"

Martin felt that the barrel of a hunting gun was not pressed against his chin.

"You're cute." she said and she hid the gun

"W-what did you s-say?" Martin said unwillingly

"That you're cute."

"And why do you think that?"

"You were cute when you collapsed and started saying what you experienced. This was the first time a boy told me he loved me when I threatened him with a gun."

"I mean it seriously, I love you."

"Don't go mad. I barely met you and we didn't even know. "

"Do you not believe in love at first sight? It happened to my younger brother and he is happy."

"You speak like a poet."

"I'm also artistically based. I can play musical instruments, play guitar while singing lyrics that I write and I can paint."

She smiled.

"Before anything happens between you and me, I would like to make a friendship with you. Here's my contact Romeo." she said and she pulled out a ragged piece of paper with her number. Before she left, she friendly kissed him on his face. Martin was out of it. He blushed a little, and then he could rejoice with it.

"I have it! I got it, got it, got it!" he rejoiced

He came back for the suit. He came in time because some curious animals wanted to find out what it was.

"Protector, where are you? I've already done it and I want to help you rabbits to destroy that farm!" he shouted and walked around for a moment

A small group of rabbits watched him from a high place.

"That's the human you told me about Dawn?" black rabbit declared and he looked at the Dawn

"It's he captain Sunshade."

"He seems to have spent some time outside his civilization." Dawn's sister Morning Star added

"And he also told me why he left other people. He losed in sibling rivalry with his younger brother to get a female." Dawn star said

"As I see it, a human has probably a mating season all year. And then they have young ones all year round." captain Sunshade said "I have heard that in the Middle Ages, if two human men fell in love with the same female, it was solved by a fighting in a struggle for life and death. If it were in the Middle Ages, that human blond blue-eyed boy would certainly be dead."

"I'll introduce you." Dawn said and he went down to Martin, so he could activate his Creature Power Suit

"Be careful brother!" Morning Star shouted on him

Dawn went on his four to Martin. His clothes were a little torn and had a few small scratches, but otherwise he was fine.

"Activate rabbit power!" he said when he touched Dawn and activated his suit. At that moment, he realized that he is missing his brother. Without him, the adventure just wasn't it. No, he caughted on me, I'm not coming back Martin thought.

The fact that his younger brother had won her heart was Martin still willing to forgive Chris (because Martin had freshly fallen in love), but was not willing to forgive him for having been with her that he had ignored him and done that he did not exist.

When the suit was already in rabbit shape, Dawn led Martin to that high ground.

"Holy Frix!" captain Sunshade sighed "It was just a human in a costume and when he touched you-"

Captain Sunshade surprisingly kept staring his eyes at the blue (and a little black) rabbit glistening like a steel with a human face.

"If I came from a religiously based colony, I'd would see in you El-ahrairah or a helper of the Black Rabbit of Inlé." Sunshade added

"Isn't time to go captain? We have to go to the colony." second female rabbit here added

"You are right lieutenant Crescent. I have to meet him with an officer, a general and a major. He could help us when he's a nature protector. Destroy the damn farm and help stop the building." Captain Sunshade spat

"So what are you waiting for?" Martin added and both four rabbits looked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

The local colony had to move a few kilometers to the west. It was about the second-largest colony, and the rabbits were here in hope that people wouldn't break it down because of their buildings. The rabbits have found a home in an abandoned land, where it was originally supposed to be built, but it was not built because of money. It started to rain and the road began to be dangerous - not only because of the rain, but also the predators.

"How long will this journey take? It's almost night." Martin said. It would take him less time as a human, but because he had the rabbit power activated on his Creature Power Suit, the road took him as much as a rabbit. No big fun when you risk being hit by a car or being eaten alive.

"Just 20 minutes away," Sunshade said and he looked around wet ground and forest "I wouldn't expect in life that there are humans who are trying to protect us."

The youngest of the group's rabbits was the Swing and he was the youngest member of the patrol. He was black and white and had brown eyes.

"I swear I'll help you." Martin added

Swing was also the most curious, and so he buried Martin with heaps of questions; "What's it like to be human?" or "What are the human leaders? Are they as cruel as General Woundwond?" or "Are there animals that fear people themselves?"

When Swing mentioned general Woundwond Martin again hasn't any idea, about who is Swing talking about. Later he learned that it was a cruel leader of one colony, where the brutal regime eventually came to him. He was probably killed by a domestic dog in the battle for the legendary Watership Down Hill, which was in the area.

Everything was quiet, about ten minutes. There was something that the Captain himself didn't expect. Martin had to think quickly to understand what was happening.

"Someone's here. Do you feel that smell?" Martin added and looked around. Around trees and forests, but no one at the beginning.

"Like if I didn't feel it man." said ironically captain and he looked with a sharp view on the Martin. Captain Sunshade muttered something about humans under his whiskers.

"I can feel the human sweat and the smell of steel." Crescent said "I don't think it would be you, Martin."

The ground began to shake heavily from the rabbit's point of view. Terrified birds flew out of here, and the insects tried to escape as quickly as possible.

"H-humans!" Swing suddenly shouted and he wanted to run to the colony and warn his relatives, but Sunshade stopped him.

"You're part of the defense of this colony. Desserting is not allowed."

I have to think up something quickly. They have families there and when I came here they were suspecting me because I'm human, now they think I'm different from others and I have to prove it to them. Martin thought.

Martin suddenly became one of the witnesses to the death of this young rabbit. Apparently it was intended to rebuild it from the ground up, because a series of dynamite blasts followed. Everything was suddenly confused: pieces of earth, stones and grass were flying in the air, and from the rabbit's point of view, the earth shook and rippled like sea waves.

"SWING!" Dawn shouted and everyone who was there tried to save him. It was a horrible moment. He was literally at the center of one of the explosions, and before he could say his last word, the fire explosion turned him into bloody bits. There was red blood and pieces of bones and organs everywhere that the local wolf pack might not even eat after this human crime from the point of view of animals.

At that moment, so many things came that Martin thought he was seeing the rabbit's death-Black Rabbit of Inlé. Although he is a man! For a moment he saw the black rabbit's face with red eyes. Whatever it was, hallucination, or indeed a ghost, it just looked at him and (maybe he knew it wasn't a rabbit) it faded.

Dawn looked around and he for the 2nd time saw Martin going again. His sister Morning Star joined him in this question; "Where are you going, Martin?!"

Martin turned and he deactivated his Creature Power Suit. He knelt down and looked at the two brown bunnies who looked at him with a half-serious, half-curious look. He looked at them and began to tell them quickly.

"I have an idea. This is definitely related to why I came here to England. People don't want to be built here and this is definitely the beginning of an illegal construction. I'll try to stop them." Martin said and he went to do his plan.

Dawn and Morning Star looked at each other and they ran to warn colony.

Martin hid in the tall grass to find out who was behind it. He saw British workers going to work and a company representative who started to build here trying to persuade the mayor of the village to give the green to the meadows of the books that made this countryside famous.

Mayor agreed, for the sake of earning it for selling new land to other people. The citizens of the town protested angrily. Martin noticed that the colony wasn't that far when his suit was activated. Now he saw the surroundings, but only a few hills, small farms and a small town. He decided to approach the venue. Among the protesters he saw other nature protectors, including his younger brother and friends with whom he came to the United Kingdom for the same reason: to avoid this.

He heard curses and one old-timer who remembered the British politics of the 1970s even brought his old radio and in protest, released the album Animals from the British band Pink Floyd, specifically Pigs. The song also known as Three Different Ones has just played its second part.

_Hey you, Whitehouse_

_Ha, ha, charade you are_

_You house proud town mouse_

_Ha, ha, charade you are_

_You're trying to keep our feelings off the street_

_You're nearly a real treat_

_All tight lips and cold feet_

_And do you feel abused?_

_You got to stem the evil tide_

_And keep it all on the inside_

_Mary you're nearly a treat_

_Mary you're nearly a treat_

_But you're really a cry_

Martin sneaked in and after he had experienced and knew what the animals were doing during such constructions, he intended to sabotage. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He could have guessed what would follow if they had caught him. Don't even think about it! Working laborers managed to lure and quietly began to destroy the machine and to do this for the first time in his nature had to behave as an "amateur" pyrotechnic and would prevent further explosions. He knew that if it went on like this, it would take away other animals in the area, not just rabbits.

His heart beat quickly and sweated. Everything seemed to happen in seconds. Everything went well until one bricklayer caught the attention of other masons, as well as his ordained, mayor of this small community, protesters and nature protectors when he called; "Someone's here!"

Just then, he ran away, barely realizing that all this was physically and mentally debilitating. Even more challenging than a trip to Alaska for salmon at the time of friction. No, it is not yet two days, and moreover, he is a nature protector who loves these adventures. This is nothing.

He intended to return to his rabbit friends and help them as he promised. For a moment he ran around the town's borders with nature and when he was almost there, he was suddenly stopped when he heard a very familiar male voice.

"M-Martin?"

Martin was shocked. After finding animal friends here in this English wilderness, he almost forgot his younger brother and crew. In shock, he turned and looked at his younger brother. Chris was in the same, perhaps bigger, shock than he was and stared at him with shock in his eyes. He looked like he saw a ghost.

Martin was dirty against him, and he had a little torned clothes. Apparently he allowed himself to be comforted in the countryside, perhaps too much. He had forgotten that if he was gone long he would be missing. The biting thought that after Chris had won in their sibling argument for love in his sibling had stopped him again, as if he hadn't existed for him. He bit his lip nervously.

They both remained silent for a moment. Chris seemed to miss him and he wanted him to forgive him for not paying attention to him and get back to the crew. Martin has not changed his mood all the time, but it has changed a bit when he fell in love in England here. He wanted to meet her again, to see her, to meet her and to be with her like his younger brother was with Aviva and ignored him. Falling in love was another reason he didn't want to leave England.

"Martin, will you forgive me? I promise I won't forget you again, just please understand that I really love her and come back." Chris said and he in the short looked at him.

The expression on Martin's face didn't change. It wasn't the first time he heard his younger brother begging. When Chris looked back at his sentence, he heard footsteps in a moment and when he looked back quickly, Martin was gone. He glanced back and said with a thoughtful voice.

"Martin?"

Martin rode back to the British wilderness, he followed his memories. No, he gave up on me, Chris has to find out what it's like before he realizes it, so I won't forgive him, he thought. He managed to stop the building, yet. When he returned, he found out in a cruel way what damage the dynamite had caused and what had happened to the animals that had failed to escape. It wasn't a nice look at the torn pieces of the body that fly flies. Fresh meat attracted ravens and a few smaller carnivores were also interested. They lost interest when they knew there was a human.

Unfortunately, if he wanted to activate the suit, he had to touch the dead animal. It was the young rabbit killed by the explosion whose death Martin witnessed. He might find the animal friends again.

Now he walked back and forth in the woods. The rabbit's animal power eventually led him to one place at the edge of the forest. He knew there was definitely someone he knew. He got into the surroundings of rabbit nests he had never seen before. It was five o'clock in the afternoon and he didn't know if he was heading to that rabbit colony where Dawn was going to introduce him. He didn't know the way! He simply went in the direction of Captain Sunshade. He barely got into the surroundings of the rabbits when two rabbits suddenly jumped on him. One was mottled, the other black.

"Captain Sunshade! It's the human-rabbit you know thanks to Dawn!?" 2nd rabbit said and first prevented Martin from escaping. Martin originally wanted to escape and deactivate the suit, but it changed when he heard two familiar rabbit names.

Captain Sunshade held him with his paw, looked at him and said; "Welcome to the Golden Hole colony, man."

"You command them?" were the first words, which Martin said

"Sure, when I'm captain, you idiot! You probably think I'm just playing the captain. You know what? You won't see the General and the Officer anymore - I'm the top rabbit now." captain Sunshade said with anger in his voice and he continued

"In people's attacks, this colony has lost it's leader and I have become a new leader! What did you expect at Holy Frix? The tyrant of the same as General Woundwond? It's about colony security. Because of your kind, I lost my wife and young! They buried them alive, then when they choked, they blew them and I couldn't help them!"

"Why are you doing this, Captain? Are you crazy!?" shocked Martin asked

"The officer betrayed me. Previously he worked for Woundwond and maybe he was here in this colony, before the battle at Watership Down Hill as his spy! You people don't even know what it's like when someone you've been friends with for a long time caught on you and then you lose everything and stay alone!"

Martin now realized that the rabbit was going crazy because he was in a situation like him now.

"Hey, buddy, I know what it's like and I know what you're talking about. It just doesn't always have to go this way brutally - did you think an officer might regret it and long for you to forgive him as a loved one?" Martin said

"The officer, after finding out how it all was, disappeared shortly before the attack. I wish him die in falcon claws."

"Why is your minions what the hell holding me here? What do you need me for?"

"To destroy the freshly opened fur farm at the original colony site. As a nature protector, you could help me to avenge my family."

"And then what?"

"I'll let you go and then run to your family. You will be the tool of my revenge. And now."

He was released. Of course, when he went, he was supervised by two powerful rabbits who were ready to bite and scratch if he tried to escape. They didn't want him to deactivate his suit. Yes, he could deactivate it and run, but that was out of the question. He had rabbit friends here and didn't want anything to happen to him. Apparently Martin was worried unnecessarily, because Sunshade was interested in him and not in the rabbit he had learned about him.

The rabbits got to the fur farm in the dark. It was risky. For predators. On this dangerous mission, Sunshade took his best unit, which was driven by it for the same reason as him. When they arrived in the moonlight, they allowed him to deactivate the suit, but Martin didn't risk taking his rabbit friends to it. After all, the captain just wanted him to do his job.

He had to sneak again. Now that this was happening, he sincerely wanted to go back to the crew. It was rough. The animals, according to the agreement, managed to free, but the fifty-year-old man noticed.

It turned into a shotgun chase. He was shot in the foot, and just after that part of his deal he could reactivate his suit. The power of a rabbit.

It started to rain and Sunshade was still watching Martin. Martin had a foot shot after the chase, and he blew and limped. Sunshade insisted on taking him to his family with his helpers. A million thoughts were blowing in Martin's mind. It was only two days since he was like this in the wild, but after all that happened, he realized he hadn't eaten for two days, he wasn't drinking, and he was injured. Sunshade ordered a break at the place where Martin and Dawn stayed overnight. It was a wonderful night view of the surroundings, even in the rain.

"Captain, aren't you crazy? You don't want to give up on that Frix's goddamn human and hide somewhere or go back to the colony. It's not safe here. His blood will attract night hunters" lieutenant Crescent said

"Let me go. I'll get it there alone." Martin said and groped for breath. His head wandered, and he was exhausted plus bleeding, threatening to get an infection. In an activated suit it was even more suffering.

"If you went there alone, you bleed out..." Sunshade said, he camed to Martin and with a heavy scratch he got a piece of shot from his body. Martin screamed lightly in pain. Sunshade had a paw from his blood, and drops of water ran down his paw.

"It's just a scratch.." fell out from Martin

"I didn't go with you to commit suicide with you, I'm leaving!" lieutenant Crescent said and she hid in the nearest rabbit hole

Martin waited for a fight. A part of Sunshade's unity didn't want to die, so the rabbits split into two groups and a bloody fight took place. Martin was too exhausted to attend, so he had to look at how cute little rabbits were brutally killed at first glance.

Martin watched the fight attract one of the night predators-owl. When the surviving rabbits noticed it, they stopped biting and scratching to the their blood, looked up at the sky and called before they escaped.

"At Frix! There's an owl, owl! Stop fighting each other and run away!" one rabbit shouted

The rabbits ran, only the captain didn't care. One of the rabbits even warned him before his escape, but Sunshade said he wanted to stay here, even though it was a clear suicide.

"The Black Rabbit of Inlé, come for me.."

Martin heard captain Sunshade's last words, before he was caught in the moonlight in sharp owl claws.

This was the end of this harsh adventure between rabbits. Martin was after he was willing to forgive all his younger brother among the rabbits. So in the end, after all he was exhausted, tired and wounded, he deactivated his Creature Power Suit and decided to go back to his friends and younger brother in the dark.

The last time he met Chris, he knew his departure hadn't given him sleep. He was lucky to get into town. There was darkness and a few lights, but the music was still playing.

_Deaf, dumb, and blind, you just keep on pretending_

_That everyone's expendable and no-one has a real friend_

_And it seems to you the thing to do would be to isolate the winner_

_And everything's done under the sun_

_And you believe at heart, everyone's a killer_

The crew took this as the last day in this British village, so they decided to spend it in town. Or maybe it wasn't the last day here. Martin was already beginning to become a missing man, and it already seemed that the British police would be involved in his search.

Martin was recovering, so he began to ignore his painful leg, though he was still limping. He knew his younger brother was worried. He is definitely in depression and stressed because of him! Martin saw him telling his friends and his love that he would rather be alone now. They didn't notice him, but he did. Chris was so worried about his sibling, and he thought it was his fault he'd rather close. Chris didn't notice him, but Martin came up to him and spoke to him. His favorite message fell out of him.

"Hey, bro."

Before Chris turned for he for a moment, thought that he has hallucinations, and his older brother was dead. He turned and was shocked again.

"What are you looking at me? I'm back, brother. And I forgive you all. "

Chris immediately hugged his older brother and he started crying.

"That's good Chris, just cry. I want to apologize for how I treated you and Aviva. You know we were both in love with her and you just got her heart and I was jealous of you. I acted like a complete selfish. Can you forgive me? This is all my fault, you can't do anything."

Chris had his face pressed against the shoulder of his older brother and wept quietly. When he heard what he said, his sad and happy voice sounded like that.

"I forgive you. You don't even know how I missed you."

"The siblings must stand together."

"Where have you been Martin? You look like a bear attacked you." Chris asked and he continued in crying

"Well, while I was gone, I learned a lot of interesting things about the wild rabbit that no zoologist on the planet knows except me yet."

Chris began to calm down and Martin continued his speech.

"I'd like to be here for a few more days. I want to help stop that damn construction and..."

Calmed Chris stopped crying and hugging his older brother. When he noticed, that Martin stuck at his sentence, so he asked.

"And what?"

Martin realized, that he doesn't know how to explain what is job of his newest love.

Nevermind. I'll deal with this when it happens, Martin thought.

"A-and I fell in love here in England."

"So, I wish good luck to you!" Chris said suddenly with happines

"I would like to know her even more and hope that, she will love me too." Martin said and both brothers talked to each other when they went back to the crew

"Someone shot you Martin." Chris said, when he noticed, that his older brother has a left leg of blood and he is limping

"It's alright. Especially after what I've experienced among the animals, especially rabbits.."

Music played it's last part and it gived atmosphere to this night.

_Who was born in a house full of pain_

_Who was trained not to spit in the fan_

_Who was told what to do by the man_

_Who was broken by trained personnel_

_Who was fitted with collar and chain_

_Who was given a pat on the back_

_Who was breaking away from the pack_

_Who was only a stranger at home_

_Who was ground down in the end_

_Who was found dead on the phone_

_Who was dragged down by the stone_

_Here are songs used in this crossover._

_Pigs by Pink Floyd from the album Animals and Dogs also by Pink Floyd and too from the their album Animals._


End file.
